ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki:Ghostbuster World Map (Movie Canon)
This is part of the Ghostbuster World Maps project. This is the Ghostbusters World Map the for Movie Canon that plots places in the real world locations and in some cases fictional canon locations. The Following Canon is considered: *Ghostbusters (movie)-All canon based and real life shooting locations. *Ghostbusters II-All canon based and real life shooting locations. *Ghostbusters: The Video Game-All canon based locations. Due to the nature of the project, it is ongoing. Suggests for locations may be posted on the talk page. 40.75291,-73.98161, New York City Public Library (exterior and interior first floor) and likewise the animated version in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 455 5th Ave, New York, New York, 10016 34.04960,-118.25563, New York City Public Library (interior-basement) (Real Life Name: Los Angeles Public Library) in Ghostbusters (film) 630 West 5th Street, Los Angeles, CA 90071 40.80781,-73.96215, Columbia University in Ghostbusters (film). Address: 116th Street and Broadway, New York, New York 10027 40.75303,-73.98103, Manhattan City Bank in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 489 5th Avenue, New York, New York 10016 (L) 40.71970,-74.00666, Firehouse (exterior) and likewise the animated version in all forms of Ghostbusters media. Address: 14 N Moore St, New York, New York 10013 ® 40.77225,-73.97905, 55 Central Park West (aka: "Spook Central", "Dana's Apartment") in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 55 Central Park West, Upper West Side, Manhattan New York City, New York 34.04960,-118.25326, Sedgewick Hotel and likewise the animated version (Real Life Name: Biltmore Hotel) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 506 South Grand Avenue, Los Angeles, CA 40.71817,-73.99794, Umberto's Clam House (Currently: Da Gennaro Ristorante) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 129 Mulberry Street, New York, New York 10013 40.71790,-73.99798, In Little Italy (Currently: Positano Ristorante) Egon comes out with trap during the montage in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 122 Mulberry Street, New York, New York 10013 40.75853,-73.97714, Saint Patrick's Cathedral from Montage in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 5th Avenue / East 50th Street, New York City, New York 40.77232,-73.98339, Lincoln Center in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 40 Lincoln Center Plz, New York City, New York 10023 40.77216,-73.97754, Tavern on the Green in Ghostbusters (film) Address: Central Park at West 67th Street, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York 40.70882,-73.99137, Manhattan Bridge in Ghostbusters (film) Address: Manhattan Bridge, New York, New York 40.71254,-74.00756, Subway Entrance in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 238 Broadway, New York, New York 40.76810,-73.98115, Columbus Circle (near Maine Monument) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 2 Columbus Circle, New York, New York 10019 40.75883,-73.98475, WienerWald (Louis possessed by Vinz Clortho wondering around) (Currently: McDonald) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 1560 Broadway, New York, New York 40.75875,-73.98516, George M. Cohan Statue (Louis possessed by Vinz Clortho wondering around) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: Broadway / 46th Street, New York, New York 40.75913,-73.98097, Hot Dog Cart in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 1234 Avenue of the Americas, New York, New York 40.71260,-74.00617, City Hall of New York City in Ghostbusters (film) Address: City Hall Park Manhattan, New York, New York 40.71306,-74.00397, Manhattan Borough President Building in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 1 Centre St # 19S, New York, NY 10007-1613 40.76735,-73.98172, Columbus Circle (where Stay Puft appears) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: Columbus Circle, New York, New York 10019 40.70448,-74.01379, Manhattan Museum of Art (Real Life: National Museum of the American Indian) in Ghostbusters II Address: 1 Bowling Grn, New York, NY 10004-1415 40.726421,-73.996012, Peter's apartment in Ghostbusters II Address: 644 Broadway, New York, NY 10012 40.77624,-73.94382, Gracie Mansion the residence of the mayor of New York in Ghostbusters II Address: E 88th St & East End Ave, New York, New York, 10128 40.693134,-74.045134, Statue of Liberty on Liberty Island in Ghostbusters II Address: Liberty Island, New York, New York 40.760943,-73.975127, Statue of Liberty on 5th Avenue and East 54th Street in Ghostbusters II Address: 1 East 54th Street, New York, New York 40.763156,-73.973863, Statue of Liberty on 742 5th Avenue (while crushing cop car) in Ghostbusters II Address: 742 5th Avenue, New York, New York 40.75872,-73.97858, Rockefeller Plaza in Real Ghostbusters episode: "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" Address: 20 West 50th Street, New York, New York, 10020 Some locations are of only the exterior of the locations and some are of only the interior of the location as both have been used to create the full location. Noted Locations Not all locations are in the New York/New Jersey general area. Listed below are hard to find locations. They are on the map. California *Sedgewick Hotel *New York City Public Library (interior-basement) Not Listed Locations All locations that are completely fictional are listed below. None of these are on the map. Location Credits Most locations for Ghostbusters (movie) and Ghostbusters II were found by either Paul Rudoff or an contributors to Spook Central (website). Permission was granted for use of information from his site by Paul Rudoff. His site ids the locations and explains the local area and the changes over the years. His site Locations section page can be found here. External Links *Spook Central- Filming Locations *GBFans- Filming Locations GB, GB2, and GB:TVG (Levels) *Ironic Sans: The Google Maps Guide to Ghostbusters *Movielocations Guide.com- Ghostbusters Filming Locations *Bob Cromwell- Touring the "Ghostbusters" Movie Locations in New York *OntheSetofNewYork.com- Ghostbusters Film Locations Category:Projects